The Freedom to be who you are, and the right to Love
by RoseShine 76
Summary: A Takuya x Takato fanfic with some Jenkato. Takato Matsuki is high school freshmen struggling to come to terms with his sexuality, the loss of his first love, from being tormented and bullied. He start anew at another high school and their destiny takes over as he meets Takuya Kanbara, as the two fall in love with Takuya helping Takato move on. Rated M for yaoi, violence, boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

****The Freedom to be who you are, and the right to Love****

**A/N: **_Hello potential readers of this fanfic, this is my first digimon fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading it, I decided to write a few weeks back. This is a yaoi fanfiction, rated M for later chapters, boyXboy so if you don't like yaoi then don't read this story. Disclaimer – I don't any rights to the characters of the digimon tamers and frontier series, this is just a fan story._

**Prologue: **Takato Matsuki is high school freshmen struggling to cope in his life, from coming to terms and then rejecting his sexuality, the loss of his first love, from being tormented and bullied. He tries to start anew at another high school and their destiny takes over as he meets Takuya Kanbara as Takato's broken heart begins to process to heal in this teenage dilemma...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Blissful memories of a happy time, the fading truth of it<strong>

The sky was a red and orange as the sun was beginning to set over the city of Shinjuku, the streets were busy with cars going in different directions. There were people walking along the streets heading to different places, and in a large park that was almost empty with a handful of kids playing with their parents nearby. Elsewhere in a more secluded area of the large park with the more trees a pair of teenage boys were sitting under a tree, one had short brown hair, light tanned skin, faint red eyes, he had a pair of yellow goggles around his neck, he was wearing a black t-shirt, a yellow wristband on his right arm, grey shorts, white socks and yellow trainers.

The boy next to him had slightly dark skin, greyish blue eyes, dark blue hair, he was wearing a gray t-shirt, a pair of wristbands, brown pants and gray and yellow shoes. These youths were best friends Takato Matsuki, and Henry Wong, they had been friends since they were little kids, they spent most of their time together, both were 15 and they were the at end of their final year at junior high school once they graduated and after summer vacation they would start their first year of high school, Takato's family owns the city's most popular bakery while Henry's father was in charge of a massive video game and computer development company.

Takato was sketching something in his drawing pad, he was a very creative boy who enjoyed art and drawing, he was usually cheerful and carefree person, but at the same time he was quite a shy and quiet boy. Henry studied the martial arts of Tai-Chi, he was a calm and collective boy who was quite mature for his age, it was a Friday afternoon and the boys came to the park after school. While Takato was drawing Henry was smiling faintly as he was just staring at his friend, carefully watching him, he and Takato had always been close but in the last year Henry has been developing new feelings for him, it only crossed his mind when they were alone.

"So it's just one more month huh... Then will graduate from junior high" Henry suddenly said breaking the silence as Takato smiled and looked at him as he nodded in response to what his friend said

"Yeah, and then will be high school boys... So do you think will be in the same class when we start after summer vacation?" Takato asked as Henry's expression changed to a curious one as he wondered about it

"Hopefully we will, I guess it depends on the subjects that were taking after all, but we probably will... After all we've always been together" Henry said as he sat back on the tree as Takato's cheeks suddenly went pink with blush as he slightly looked at Henry

"Y... Yeah, were always together" Takato said in an awkward manner as he stopped his sketching as Henry looked over at him as he then noticed him blushing as he smirked slightly

"Ah what's the matter Takato, your cheeks are all pink" Henry playfully asked as he placed his arm around Takato's neck which made the boy fluster with embarrassment, as Henry pressed his cheek against Takato's which made the young artist blush even more

"Oh, I... Umm..." Takato started stuttering as he then looked down slightly while Henry was teased him, but then Henry just smiled at Takato and then out of nowhere he kissed Takato's cheek

Takato's cheeks deepen with a shade of red as he just sat there while Henry just looked at him as he slowly looked at his friend he had a confused look on his face as Henry then stroked Takato's hair. Takato was still in slight shock as the two boys were facing each other as Henry's hand was now on Takato's face, everything was quiet, Takato's cheeks were red while Henry's cheek were blushing faint lines of pink. The dark skinned boy started to lean towards Takato as he eyes started to close while Takato just sat there, now inches away from each others, Takato didn't try and pull away or even move as Henry's lips were pressed against his.

Takato was in even more shock but at the same time he seemed to be a dazed state, but then he placed his hands on Henry's shoulders as he finally started to kiss Henry back. Henry had only started to develop these feelings for Takato within the last year, but Takato had already felt this way about Henry much longer, since they started junior high, he was really confused at first as he had never thought about another boy in that way. It began more frustrating for him after he hit puberty, as he started to his body started to 'react' to his feelings, but he was afraid of what his friends and family would think of him if they learned that he was gay.

* * *

><p><strong>(A few weeks later)<strong>

It was another Friday night, and Takato was at Henry's place, he was getting tutoring from Henry for their final exam next week before their graduation. He was going to stay over at his friend's for the night until Saturday afternoon, after their kiss it seemed that things between two had become a little awkward especially for Takato, he was always blushing, trying to avoid the subject about it. But whenever Henry touched him, or kissed him when there was no one around, he couldn't keep his feelings hidden. Right now the boys were in Henry's room, while his mother was in the kitchen, and his little sister was playing in her room.

Henry was wearing a green sweater, cream trousers, and white socks, while Takato was wearing a white shirt with a red and blue logo on it, blue shorts that went down to his knees, and yellow socks. They were sitting at Henry's desk with his computer on one side, they were sitting closely as Takato was writing mathematics equations while Henry was monitoring Takato as he was having Takato write up the equations as he explained it to him, he was struggling a bit but Henry was helping him. They had been studying this for nearly three hours, Takato was a little tired but he didn't mind as he liked being with his friend.

"So I just divide that 9, and then add it to the next decimal point..." Takato paused as he looked at Henry to see if he done the question the correctly as Henry just smiled at him

"Very good, see your getting it Takato! At this rate you'll pass the test with flying colours" Henry told Takato as he playfully patted Takato's head making the boy blush slightly as the two smiled at each other

"Well I think we can stop for the night... How about we get something to eat?" Henry asked his friend who just nodded with a smile as he was quite hungry

After he put away his books and equipment Takato joined Henry in the kitchen, his father had just headed out to office and his mother and sister had gone to collect his older brother and sister from a concert they were attending. So it was just Henry and Takato alone in his home, they were sitting opposite to each other at the table, in front of them was a bowl of rice, a small tray of tamagoyaki grilled eggs, fried shrimps. Henry had a bottle of water with his meal while Takato had a small cup of green tea, as they were eating Takato kept glancing back at Henry blushing slightly and when Henry caught him glancing he just smiled at him.

"Are you alright Takato, is your food okay?" Henry asked Takato who then just looked at him with a slight awkward expression as he just smiled at Henry and then nodded in response

"Yeah my food's okay thanks, and thanks again for tutoring me... It's really helping me a lot" Takato thankfully said as he then took a grilled egg with his chopstick placing into his mouth

"Ah you don't have to thank me Takato, I'm more than happy to help you study... I like it when it's just you and me you know?" Henry said as he ate some rice while Takato's face started to light up a pink tone

"Y... You do?" Takato slightly looked at Henry who then started to drink his water as Takato stared at his food and then smiled as Henry slightly looked at his friend

"Well, I like it when it's just the two of us too..." Takato had a small smile on his face, a line of red blush across his face as he just looked at his food and started to eat again while Henry smiled at Takato

The two friends continued eating and eventually finished their meals, Takato offered to clean their dishes while Henry went and took a bath. As the young teen sat there in the tub of warm water, he couldn't get Takato out of his mind, he didn't know what the status of their relationship. It seemed more questions came into his head than answers, a few more minutes later he came out of the bathroom and called Takato from the kitchen letting him that the bathroom was free for him. A little later Henry now dressed in his night clothing as he was standing outside on the balcony from his room.

"I guess mom must be in traffic on their way back... Dad's probably still at the office working" Henry told himself as he could the traffic in the distance, just then Takato came into his room dressed in a white shirt, a blue shorts with a towel around his neck

"Hey you, was everything okay in there?" Henry asked as he looked back to see his friend as he then returned inside to his room closing the balcony door behind him

"Yeah, thanks... So um, is there a sleeping bag I can use or something?" Takato asked as Henry had a slight confused look on his face as he then just smiled

"Ah I don't have a sleeping bag right now, you can just bunk with me Takato" Henry said as Takato immediately blushed red as he then stared at the bed and then at Henry

"Oh, uh... That's okay you don't have to..." before Takato could continue Henry took his hand as Takato stopped in mid-sentence as he then turned off his bedroom's light as he then pulled Takato onto his bed with him, then he pulled the thick quilt over them

"There's nothing wrong..." Henry paused as he had a bright smile on face which then changed to a seductive expression on his face while Takato's expression was a combination of embarrassment and confusion

"With lovers sharing a bed together after all..." Henry said as Takato's face seemed to brighten from hearing Henry's words as the dark skin teen placed his hand on Takato's cheek and pulled him close with Takato's head resting on Henry's chest as the smallest of smiles formed on his face as Henry just wrapped his arms around Takato, eventually both boys had fallen asleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's nothing wrong... With lovers sharing a bed together after all...<strong>_

_Those two days, it seemed like I always dreamt about them, Henry and I were always so close, but after he said to me, I became closer to him than ever before. I didn't know if what we had was normal, but I didn't care because it was special to us..._

_That's how I used to think... I was wrong, I thought he cared about me, that we were 'lovers' after all, we were friends but that was just a distance memory now. So why was it that I was still dreaming about that time in my life, I've moved on haven't I?_

_Sometimes I wondered if I was right? Was something really wrong with me? For having these feelings... For being this... This freak!? My last few weeks on junior high became a living nightmare, people found out what I was, I was constantly bullied, attacked and judged, some of my friends stopped talking to me..._

_People glanced at me, looking at me with such hate, and disgust because I was... Even teachers started to speak and say things about me, my parents supported me and defended me, my friends Rika, Ryo and Jeri stood by me, but it still got worse, I was just glad graduation came and went..._

_I didn't want that for my friends and family... By the time high school started it became hell for me, more people, people who I didn't even started tormenting me, I was getting beaten up every time I was on my own, Ryo and Rika were at a different high school, and Jeri couldn't always be there for me... __And neither could my parents, I could hear my mom crying after I came home with a black eye, or bruises._

_I was still able to get through the first term, but Summer vacation wasn't that good, I barely left my house, every time I went out with Jeri and the others we would run into people from school who would just start. I was causing trouble for them and my family's shop too, they lost customers, some of the bullies would graffiti and throw stuff at the shop..._

_But about two weeks before summer break ended my parents asked me if I wanted to start the second semester at another school instead of returning to Shinjuku High. __There weren't that many public schools in our town, and my parents didn't want me to go that far. So my Dad suggested that I should go to his own high school over in Shibuya, it was only an hour away from Shinjuku and it could be a fresh start for me..._

_Frontier high school would be the school I would be going to when the second semester began, and that was okay... I just wanted to be free from all of this... All this torture, this pain, this suffering... But sometimes I just wished... I could just end it... Forever..._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**Well, what did you guys think of my first digimon fanfic? I've been thinking writing this for the last month now, but I think it's a pretty good start to the first chapter, I gonna work on the next chapter today and hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow morning or tonight. Please leave your reviews on this story and I'll update as soon as possible, next time Takato starts his first day at Frontier high and immediately catches the attention of a upperclassmen student...**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A fresh start at Frontier High School, a meeting by chance or by fate**

It was a bright morning over Shibuya, the sun had fully risen and traffic was once again busy as people were on their way to work, school or their destined place. But on a bus that driving down a road sitting at the back was a teenage boy with brown hair dressed in a Gakuran high school uniform with a blue lining, with bag containing school supplies beside him. This teenage boy was Takato Matsuki and it was the first day at a new high school for his second semester, he had just transferred from his old school in Shinjuku about a number incidents caused him to change schools, he had to try and make new friends and hopefully a fresh start.

After 20 minutes on the bus Takato had finally reached his destination as he got off the bus, as he stood there on the opposite side of the street stood the large facility that was Frontier high school. He just took a deep breath holding the strap of his bag as he then started to walk across the road to the other side, the school gates were open as students dressed in the same uniforms, Gakuran for the boys and Sailor Fuku for the girls were walking into the school courtyard, socializing with their friends, in their groups just talking or heading into the buildings, Takato stood in front of the gates with students walking past him, like he wasn't there.

"Okay... Let's do this" Takato told himself in a quiet tone as he headed into the school, he slightly glanced around to see the students mingling with their friends as his expression showed a mixture of slight envy and sadness as he continued to head towards the main building of the school

As Takato was walking across the courtyard towards the main building, inside the building among the students inside, three friends stood out, they were just standing on a staircase that led up to the next floor. One was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, slightly pale skin, and green eyes, the bow on her uniform was red one, and she had a lilac pink backpack on her shoulder. Beside her was young man, overweight, with spiky brown hair and eyes, quite fair skin, his Gakuran uniform unlike Takato's had a red lining instead of a blue one. Finally in front of them was another boy with lightly tanned skin, darker brown hair and eyes than the other boy.

He was wearing the same uniform as his friend, and he had a crimson backpack on his back, at frontier high, the different colours in the female students ribbons, and the lining on the male students uniform symbolized the grades of the students. Blue was for the first years, red for the second years, and yellow for the third years, these three were all second year students while Takato was a first year. They appeared to be laughing at a joke that the large boy had just told them when the main doors opened as Takato walked into the building, he started to look around as he looked a little confused, as he then pulled out a piece of paper looking at it.

"Where's my homeroom again...?" Takato quietly asked him as he was looking a paper which read his timetable and where his homeroom was but he didn't understand it as slowly started to walk with the paper in front of him blocking his view

"I see you guys after first period I've gotta go and get something from the reception desk" the teen with the darker shade of brown hair told his friends he started to go down the stairs, but he was looking at his friends and not ahead of him, Takato and this boy weren't looking where they were going when they suddenly bumped into each other but this boy was taller that than Takato as he fell back to the ground

"Oh jeez! Ah man hey I'm so sorry I wasn't seeing where was I going?" the boy as he quickly knelt down as he took Takato's hand helping back up as they both standing up, the boy paused as he was just staring at Takato's face as Takato just looked up as he stared at the boy

"Uh... I'm so sorry, I had the paper in front of me and I..." Takato had instantly bowed slightly in front of the boy in an apologetic tone as the teen looked confused and then just smiled

"Don't worry about it, we both weren't looking where we going... Hey is this yours?" the upperclassmen asked as he crouched and picked Takato's timetable as he stood back as he examined the paper

"A timetable...? I take it that you're new to Frontier high? I haven't seen you here before?" the older teen asked Takato who just paused, as the boy examined his timetable

"Uh... Yeah, I... I'm new here, I transferred from Shinjuku" Takato nervously said while the boy read the paper

"I see... Well it looks like that you're in homeroom A2 and that's just down this hall, I can take you down if you want?" the teen offered pointing in the direction of the down the hall

"Oh okay, thank you very much..." Takato stated slightly bowing once while older boy looked a little embarrassed and confused as he just smiled

"Ah come on there's no need for that, your new here so don't worry about it..." the youth told Takato with a bright smile as he then extended his hand out to the boy

"Welcome to Frontier high, my name's Takuya Kanbara. I'm a second-year student here, and it's nice to meet ya" the youth introducing himself as 'Takuya' with a faint smile on his face as Takato just stood there

"A second-year student...?" Takato was confused this boy didn't that older than he did, Takuya then pointed at the coloured lining on his uniform while Takato's expression was a little confused

"Yeah, these different colours on our uniforms incident the grade different... You've got blue on yours, so you're a first-year, and red like mine is a second-year see" Takuya briefly explained to him

"Oh I see... Well it's nice to meet you Takuya, my name's Takato Matsuki" Takato said finally shaking Takuya's hand showing a faint smile while Takuya had bigger grin on his face

"Nice to meet you Takato, come on then, let me take you to your class" Takuya stated as he and Takato started to walk down the hall, while they walked Takato slightly glanced at Takuya, but then he quickly looked away

"So you transferred from Shinjuku to start your second term here?" Takuya asked Takato who just nodded while Takuya's eyes showed the slightest sign of curiosity

"Well your gonna like it here, most of us here are friendly so don't be afraid to try make friends" Takuya said as Takato had a faint smile as they then turned into another hall

"Alright, A2 just down there, it's the last door on the right hand side" Takuya pointing over to the door as Takato looked over at the door and then to Takuya

"Thank you very much Takuya... I didn't think I'd be able to find my class" Takato thanked Takuya once again who just smiled as then patted Takato's head which made him blush faintly

"Ah it's fine Takato... Nice meeting you, I hope you settled in your class" Takuya stated slowly taking his hand off Takato's head as he turned around and started walking

"And I hope we can be friends in future ok... I'll see you around" Takuya said as he waved at Takato with his back turned as eventually left Takato's view who just stood there for a moment

"Friends huh...? I guess... It's a start then" Takato said quietly as he then turn back to the view of his classroom door as he then walked over to the door and then entered the classroom

"Takato Matsuki huh...?" Takuya was standing in the hallway as he looked back in the direction where he had just left as he then smiled before continuing on back to his class

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later the bell had rang as the students were all heading into their homeroom classes, the courtyard was now empty and so were the halls inside the buildings. Back in Takato's class the youth was standing in front of his new classmates, his name had been written on the large chalkboard in the traditional Japanese writing, he had bowed slightly for a moment after introducing himself to the class. After he took his seat and his new teacher filled out the register, five minutes after that the bell for first period ran throughout the building, and the halls were filled with students once again heading to their next class.<p>

Takato was worried at first about where his next class would be, but luckily he had a free period first, so he could take this time to look around and find all his classrooms. Ten minutes after the first period bell had rang there were only a hand full of students in the halls as Takato was walking down a hallway carefully reading his timetable paper, he had been able to find two of his classes, his maths and history class. Once he found the rooms where all his classes were it would make it easier for when it was time for his lessons to start. Eventually after 15 minutes he able to locate all of his classrooms, and he was now in the library.

He was a little nervous about socialising with other students, there a common room for students to do a little work and a have a little fun, but Takato instead decided to go the library to have a peace and quiet, and to be alone. He had taken out his sketch book from his bag and was now drawing something, on the table where he was sat on his right was a small stack of books that he borrowed from the library that he would need for his next lessons, his expression was a plain, simple one as seemed to be in his own world. There only about two kids aside from Takato in the library, just then the 2nd year he met Takuya just entered the library.

"Hmm..." Takuya seemed to be looking for someone as he slowly looked around the library until his eyes saw Takato sitting alone as he faintly smiled as he headed over to the youth who was focused on his drawing

"Hey there buddy!" Takuya greeted Takato who looked up to see the upperclassmen standing on the other side the table in front of him as Takuya smiled, while Takato had a slight curious expression and a faint smile

"Oh, uh here there... Takuya was it?" Takato asked as Takuya nodded with a grin on his face as he took the seat opposite to Takato as the freshman student was focused on the older student

"Yeah it's Takuya, Ah did you already forget my name Takato?" Takuya jokingly said slightly pouting as Takato had an awkward smile on his face as he then suddenly bowed his head slightly

"Um, I'm so sorry about, I didn't mean to forget" Takato stated in a hasty and forgiving manner as Takuya looked confused but then taking advantage of the position that Takato was in he reached over while his head was still bowed as gently patted Takato's head as he opened his eyes as Takuya then started to stroke his hair

"Hey, it was a joke okay pal, don't be so serious kay, there's no need for that" Takuya said in a softer tone as Takato face which luckily for him was still facing down on towards the table was blushing faintly pink

"Anyway... I saw you a little while ago just before you came here, I assumed that you must've had a free period first so I thought you liked to hang a bit until your next lesson" Takuya explained why he ended here with Takato as he had taken his hand away from Takato as he was now facing him

"Um really...? Okay, I guess if you want to" Takato said as he was slightly stuttering slightly as Takuya smiled

"I can see that you're nervous talking to me, and you probably came in here to be alone I guess... So why we just share some things about each other, tell me a little about yourself and I'll do the same" Takuya suggested to Takato who smiled for second and then nodded in response to his idea

"Alright good, I guess I'll start and then you can go after..." Takuya said as he then began to speak while Takato sat there and listened to his new friend share some details about himself and his life

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

The location was in central Tokyo, the city was overcrowded with people of the streets going in different directions, and the roads with other vehicles driving up and down. But in the crowds of people a familiar youth was walking down en route to the subway in the city, he was wearing green headphones that were plugged into an MP3 player, he was wearing a green sleeveless jacket over a black long sleeved shirt, grey jeans with green and white shoes. It was Henry, his hair was slightly longer and he had grown a few inches as well, his expression was a plain and slightly emotionless one, as his mind seemed to be elsewhere as he continued to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**Hey, hoped you the people who have reviewed, followed and favourite this story enjoyed the new chapter, it's over a month since I last updated this story as well any of my stuff. Since I was last active I was completely busy with college you guys, the Christmas I was finally able to breathe and get a break, haven't worked on any stories since the middle of November. But I'm getting off topic now, I off until the 5****th**** of February so I'm adding a new chapter to at least four of my stories.**

**But more on this story, please leave your reviews telling me what you thought of the new chapter, I'm really liking how this story pace is going so far. I'll get to work on the next chapter on the weekend as I'll be updating another story tomorrow, in the next chapter Takato and Takuya's friendship starts to grow as Takato begins to enjoy his life at Frontier High, but he tries to ignore the feelings that he begins to develop for Takuya unaware that he's hiding something for him...**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
